


The Arrival

by Mirotic



Series: The Other Dr (Je)Jung [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Doctorverse, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirotic/pseuds/Mirotic
Summary: There is a new doctor in the hospital, and Yunho might be just a little bit in love.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: The Other Dr (Je)Jung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921642
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> A part of a series of one-shots (drabbles really) of Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin and Junsu working in a hospital.

Something was abuzz in the hospital, but Yunho didn’t know what. 

Changmin had hurried him along that morning via text, claiming it was if utmost importance he arrived as early as possible, but had ignored the messages he sent in reply and had sent his calls to voicemail. 

None of it made a whole lot of sense to Yunho. He was in pediatrics and Changmin was a heart surgeon, their paths, thankfully, didn’t cross very often out of professional necessity. Unless of course, something was wrong with one of his patients... 

There was a little girl being observed because of a heart murmur, but he was near certain it had been deemed innocent. Had something happened? 

That had been the thought circling around in his mind as he made it to the hospital long before his alarm was even set to wake him that day. He had just worked a double shift the day before and hadn’t been set to return until just after noon that day, but there he was at nine sharp. 

And he truly, truly had no idea what was going on. 

Their hospital was sizeable, the best in Seoul and possibly even in the whole of their country if he was feeling bold, so of course there were quite a number behind their staff, but this was ridiculous. 

There were flocks of nurses gathered together, chattering behind clip boards or patient files as though it made them less inconspicuous, but it wasn’t just the nurses, either. There were fellow residents as well, scattered about or huddled up the way the nurses were, they were slightly more subtle, ducked into doorways of open rooms as though they were actually working even if it was obvious they weren’t. 

It reminded Yunho of whenever they got new batches of interns, when everyone would gather together for their assignments and to figure out who their attendings would be while others would take a look to size up the bodies behind their paperwork. They didn’t have, and were not due for interns though, so what the hell was going on? 

Yunho didn’t make it much further than just beyond the doors before there was an arm slung around his shoulders. The familiar shade of green popular among most of the floors of the building was the first thing he registered, the second being that only one person was so free with him, that person being Changmin. 

It wasn’t because he was cold or anything, but rather because it wasn’t all to professional was it? Not unless they were behind closed doors, and being behind closed doors with Changmin mostly just meant for a copious amount of swearing and little else. They had been friends since university though, so nobody really commented on it. 

“I thought you were never going to get here,” the heart surgeon sighed dramatically, drawing the free hand to his chest as though he were short of breath or otherwise in pain, “You almost missed all of the fun.” 

“Fun? I thought something was wrong with one of my patients, Changmin,” suddenly he shoves the arm away, struggling to ignore the flare of anger that bubbles within him, “I got out of bed for what exactly?” 

“For him.” 

Before he knew it, he could see the back of a blonde head as two figures step out of the administrations' office. Yunho’s brow was immediately furrowed, blonde? Foreign, perhaps? He could not tell from where they are, blonde hair gives way to a white lab coat and he could see just a hint of the colour of navy-blue scrubs underneath. 

The next thing that caught his eye was movement, the flocks of nurses and unnecessary doctors scattered about in a desperate attempt to make themselves scarce so their spying is not noticed at all. 

Neither he nor Changmin had fled though, and the hospital administrator had noticed, half waving and half beckoning toward them with two fingers. 

“Doctor Shim, Doctor Jung...” 

No further instruction is needed before they had stepped forward, and it wasn’t until they were closer than the strange blonde finally turns. Large, bright eyes are the greeting Yunho received, chased by a beaming smile and a shallow bow. 

“Hello, my name is Kim Jaejoong,” the smooth Korean shouldn’t have been a surprise, but the pediatrics doctor found himself properly shell-shocked all the same. 

“Jung you aren’t supposed to be here for another few hours,” it wasn’t as accusatory as it sounds, but Yunho nearly flinched anyway, “You’re overly eager, but the timing is perfect. You have a new patient and, doctor Kim here will be assisting you.” 

“He’s in pediatrics? An intern?” the question had just slipped out before he could stop it. 

Yunho would have been deaf to miss Changmin’s snort beside him, and blind to miss the way the blonde glared at him for a split second before that smile was back. Jaejoong didn’t open his mouth to tell him off though, instead the man had turned to glance at their admin. 

“Jaejoong here has just arrived from the US,” came the information, which was just as intimidating as it wasn’t, not when the blonde doctor still looks like he had to be a student, “he will be taking over for doctor Lee as the head of diagnostic medicine following his retirement next month.” 

“Diagnostic...” Changmin had started, and then shut up about immediately, hands held up in mock surrender before he talked himself into trouble. 

“I have completed dual residencies in general surgery, focused toward pediatrics and pathology, Doctor Shim,” Yunho thought it should have sounded off putting, the tone wasn’t snide exactly, but it was the nicest _go fuck yourself_ Yunho had ever heard before. 

He might have been a little bit impressed. 

“So being the head of diagnostic medicine is basically just a fancy excuse to allow you to run freely around the hospital terrorizing everyone...” 

“I’m going to pretend I did not hear that, doctor Shim,” the admin’s tone was lightly scolding, but the lack of denial said enough, “Doctor Jung, once you’re ready you and doctor Kim have a patient.” 

It wasn’t until the admin had disappeared back into his office before anybody breathed. 

“Well? We haven’t gotten all day, Jung,” the blonde uttered suddenly, holding up a patient file before breezing past, he was nearly to the elevators before he stopped and glanced over his shoulder, “you’ve got ten minutes, doctor. Don’t keep me waiting.” 

Once the blonde had disappeared behind the silver doors Yunho let out a breath. 

“And that, my guy is why I called you early,” Changmin was far too chipper for his tastes so early into the day with not enough sleep, “ _Otherwise_ he would have been working with one of the girls on your floor. You can thank me later.” 


End file.
